How Gravity Falls
by Code name tigress
Summary: Bethel is a sixteen year old girl who is eager to meet the Pines family and stop Bill. But how does she know about the Pines before she even meets them? And exactly what does she know about Bill? No I will not tell you. You have to read this book to find out. But bewarb, anthyding could hadplen!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new at how this website works so forgive me if this doesn't look like the best book that you've ever read. Ya, so read this and tell me what you think about it. Disclaimer: I don't own gravity falls.**

* * *

"Please Mr. Pines? I can teach him how to steal peoples wallets." The brunette begged.

"Okay fine, you and your pick-pocketing goat can work here as long as I get, uumm, six wallets a day. And the goat will not be paid." Stanford agreed. The girls caramel coloured eyes gleamed with joy as she thanked him. She began to leave when a thought popped into Stan's head and he decided to stop the girl so he could suggest something to her. "Hey, before you leave there is something that I was wondering," Stanford called. The girl stopped in the doorway of the shack but her goat continued out the door. "I have some kids coming to stay with me for the next three months and if your good with kids then maybe you could help me take care of them." Stanford said. The girls eyes widened .

"I would love to help you, I love kids, I've been told that I'm great with kids too!" She exclaimed, annoyingly excited. Stanford cringed at her sudden shouts of joy.

"Okay great, you and that goat both start tomorrow. And never scream like that again." Stanford told her, slightly annoyed by her enthusiasm. The girl suddenly looked very serious.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." She waved good bye and left the shack. Leaving Stanford alone to deal with some idiotic tourist who thought that trying to balance six stone tablets on his head was a good idea.

"Everyone in this town is an idiot." Stanford mumbles to himself as he picked up the phone to call an ambulance. "Hey Soos, there's blood all over the floor in here and I need you to come clean it up!" Soos immediately runs, then trips, down the stairs so he could get to cleaning up the mess that Stanford had addressed. "Yup, everyone's an idiot." Stanford agreed to himself, beginning to dial nine-one-one.

* * *

When she was far enough from the mystery shack that nobody in it could see her, the girl started to dance around and her goat joined in the small celebration by bouncing back forth on his hind legs. They continued dancing for a while until a car drove past them and the people inside of the car looked at her funny.

"I cant believe that I got a job at the mystery shack! It was almost to easy! Not to mention that the kids are gonna be here to. This is just perfect isn't it?" The girl turned to look at her goat (named Gompers), who glanced around nervously to make sure that nobody was listening to or within earshot of them.

"Bethel, I understand that this is exciting but shouldn't we be getting back?" Gompers nervously asked the girl. Bethel thought about what the goat had said for a moment then decided that he was right. They should plan for tomorrow and get some rest. Bethel and Gompers then turned off of the road and continued there walk into the forest. They stopped near a tree that had a light blue tarp tied onto some low branches to make a roof which also had large squares of cardboard duck taped to them to make two walls. They looked inside of the small make shift home to see an old man with a long white bearded sleeping on the dirty cardboard floor. Bethel lightly nudged the old man awake.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhh! Hu? Whu? Where am I?" He asked franticly. He was looking all around him as if he expected some kind of terrible thing to be there.

"You fell asleep in my house again MkGucket." Bethel kindly told him. Old man MkGucket looked down at the dirty cardboard, somewhat sad.

"Sorry about that, its just that your house is so cozy and feels all safe when I'm in it. I'll go now" MkGucket said as he got up and started to leave.

"You don't have to leave, just let me know next time you want to sleep over here. My house is a mess right now." Bethel told him gesturing toward the stray cans around the little tent. MkGucket suddenly jumped forward and bear hugged Bethel.

"Oh thank ya Bethel, you truly are a blessing!" MkGucket said happily, bear hugging her harder. Then he let go of her and quickly went back into the corner of the small make shift home and went back to sleep. When Bethel finally recovered from the bear hug she too entered the small home. Bethel looked in the opposite corner from old man MkGucket to see that she only had one can of beans left. She looked over to the old thin man sleeping in the corner of her house.

"He needs this more than I do. Besides, with the job she got at the mystery shack I can afford to buy more," Bethel suddenly stopped then palmed herself in the forehead. " I forgot to tell him about the job that I got at the mystery shack, never mind. I'll just tell him tomorrow." Bethel began to lay down on the floor of her cozy little home. She looked over at the old man on the opposite side of the house. "Your my only friend, Fiddleford. I don't mind if you stay at my house." Bethel looked at the dusk lit forest as Gompers nestled in beside her. She decided that she could just leave him a note before she left telling him that she finally got a job at the mystery shack, Fiddleford would be happy for her. Bethel pulled Gompers closer to herself and closed her eyes. When she woke up tomorrow she would start her first day of work, and she would work hard.

* * *

**So, that was my first chapter. Well, more like an intro to the book but meh, its all the same in my book. Anyways, follow my book or whatever it is your supposed to do when you like something on this website. Unless you don't like it, then you can just ignore this and go on about you business. Stay tuned for the next chapter when Dipper and Mabel come to gravity falls and Bethel gets to meet them. That's gonna be interesting. Well, bye and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again and welcome to another chapter of "How Gravity Falls". Sorry about the sudden name change but I realized that there was already a book on this site called "when gravity falls" so I decided to change it. So, please sit back and enjoy the words as Bethel meets the Pines twins. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity falls, yet. My birthday is coming so a girl can dream.**

* * *

Bethel woke up bright and early the next day. MkGucket had made his way over to Bethel's side of the cardboard floor and Gompers had apparently switched from snuggling with her to cuddling with MkGucket. But this didn't bother her, she knew that MkGucket had terrible nightmares and the comprehension skills of a child sometimes, and all he knew was that he could trust her anytime and that she could probably comfort him. So he must have woken up from one of those more unspeakably terrible dreams and scooted closer to her so he could feel safe, then Gompers decided to try and comfort him and fell asleep in his arms. Bethel smiled when she thought this.

She then got ready for her long day of work. It was kind of hard because it was still a little dark out since the sun hadn't come up yet. Also a squirrel had jumped out of the tree an attacked her, which messed up her hair a bit, but oh well, that kind of stuff happens when you live outside. She remembered to leave a note and dug through her pockets to find a crumpled up piece of paper and a pen; she wrote the note to Fiddleford and left it on the brim of his hat where he could see it. Bethel took one more look at the old man cuddling with her goat. She whispered goodbye then left for her first day of work at the mystery shack.

* * *

Stanford was up all night flipping through the pages of the first journal looking for hints that would indicate any direction to go so he could at least be near the second or third journal. His alarm clock rang and it startled him so badly that he almost fell out of his chair. He grumpily turned it off and began to leave his secret room under the mystery shack when a small alarm blipped three times to indicate that there was someone near the mystery shack. Stanford checked the monitors to see who or what was out there, and he saw the girl that he gave the job to just yesterday. He left to go and get the door when he saw that she was knocking.

* * *

Dipper woke up in an unrecognized place and immediately stood up to figure out where he was. His sister Mabel's head fell off of his shoulder and hit the warm plastic of the chair her brother just departed from.

"Ouch. Dipper what are you doing? It's like," Mabel checks her wrist watch "Dipper it's six thirty in the morning. Our bus doesn't come for three hours." Mabel complained to her brother, still waking up. Dipper then remembered that they were at the bus station. They had ridden three busses yesterday and this next bus was there last one until they finally reached their destination at their cheep Gruncle Stan's tourist trap of a house. Mabel, Dipper knew, would find some way to enjoy this summer. Dipper on the other hand would rather stay home and read his books, so he wasn't going to enjoy anything this summer. He let out an exaggerated sigh, sat back down in his chair, and looked at his sister.

"Your right, you should get some more sleep. Sorry that I woke you up." Dipper apologized.

"It's okay Dipping sauce." Mabel yawned "Wake me up before the bus gets here. I don't want to miss it" Mabel said to him, already half asleep.

"Okay, I'll wake you up." Dipper said feeling a little tired himself. Maybe he could just close his eyes, just for a little while. When he opened his eyes again it was bright outside and there was an announce coming over the loud speaker.

"Bus six-eighteen departing to Gravity Falls in five minutes." Dipper got up and franticly shook his sister awake. Mabel looked around confused until Dipper told her that she needed to quickly grab her bags and run to the bus with him because they only had five minutes before it left. They both barley made it onto the bus just as the doors were closing. Dipper had the feeling that this was going to be a long summer.

* * *

Bethel was manning the register. She had already made herself acquainted with Soos and Wendy, Wendy left about ten minutes after she showed up. So Bethel had the cash register. Around ten o'clock a bus pulled in with only two people on it. Both passengers got off the bus and approached the mystery shack. When they entered the door they looked around the shop then they approached the counter where Bethel sat.

"Excuse me." The boy said shyly. "This is the mystery shack right? Because our parents said that our great uncle Stan lived here and I just wanted to make sure we came to the right place." The boy never made eye contact with Bethel but she knew that he was talking to her.

"Oh so you must be Dipper, and is that your sister Mabel?" Bethel asked him. Nobody had ever actually told her there names or anything about them, but she knew…

"Um, ya. I'm Dipper, do you know where our Gruncle Stan is?" He asked her, a little nervous.

"He is busy with some customers right now but he told me to…" Bethel was interrupted by Mabel who suddenly started excitedly shouting about something.

"Oh my gosh! Dipper, look at her! That girl that you're talking to looks like me! But older!" Mabel's sudden outburst slightly confused Bethel, but Dipper looked back and forth from Bethel to Mabel and he did indeed see some similarities. Except for the fact that Bethel was wearing a pink beanie hat, pink t-shirt, a black sweater, and black jeans; and Mabel was wearing her blue head band, pink sweater with a shooting star that had a rainbow trail on it, and a purple skirt he thought that they looked almost exactly alike.

"I can see it." Dipper said, still looking at both of them.

"Oh, oh. Do you have a twin brother too? What is he like?" Mabel excitedly asked to Bethel. Bethel seemed to tense up at this question, then Dipper gave Mabel a look.

"I would rather not talk about him." Bethel said, sounding slightly annoyed. Mabel gave her brother a look that said 'ha I was right', then she looked back at Bethel.

"Aw come on, at least tell me one thing about your brother. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaasse?" Mabel begged. Bethel looked like she was very annoyed with Mabel's question. But she gave an answer anyways.

"Fine then, I hate my brother. Now, let me show you to your room." Bethel got up right after she finished talking and started to lead them to their room. Mabel kept asking her questions about her brother but Bethel wasn't answering them, she was just getting more annoyed. Dipper was trying to get his sister to stop talking but all of his attempts had failed so he gave up trying. Bethel was almost about to snap by the time that they finally reached the attic.

"This is your room, if you have anything you want to know about, send the boy down. He's my favorite so far." Bethel was trying her best to sound calm as she said this, but her voice was a little still shaky. Mabel looked a little hurt to hear that Dipper already had her favor, especially since all he did was ask if they were at the right place. She would get Bethel to like her eventually, she just had to not ask any questions about her brother. It seemed simple enough. Dipper however was curious as to why Bethel was so upset with her brother, he wanted to know what happened. But at the same time he understood that it was a very touchy subject and would probably be very hard to ever bring up again. But he could wait until Bethel was ready to talk about it.

"Neyeyeyeyeye." The goat on Dipper's bed drew attention to itself by making that sound.

"Why is there a goat on my bed?" Dipper asked his sister. His sister walked over to the goat and allowed it to chew on her sleeve before Dipper decided to shoo it out of their room. The goat then fled down the stairs as Dipper and Mabel continued to put their stuff away in the attic which was now their room.

* * *

Bethel pinched the bridge of her nose and took some deep breaths. She absolutely hated it when people said anything that has to do with her brother, even the slightest mention of her having a brother made her extremely annoyed. But that girl just wouldn't let up, if they hadn't reached the attic when they did she might have just turned around and strangled Mabel. Gompers came down the stairs and immediately knew that Bethel was mad about something. He thought that maybe he could go over there to let her pet him or he could talk to her. Talking helped her better most of the time and because there was nobody around he decided he could talk to her.

"Bethel what's wrong?" Gompers asked quietly. He was now next to her, and there was nobody around, but he was still cautious about not letting people hear him.

"That girl Mabel kept trying to talk about my brother." Bethel sounded angry as she told him this. Gompers was very surprised with how come she was being. He knew that even mentioning her brother near her was practically a death wish.

"Oh my… Is there, umm, I mean, uuh, do you want to talk about it?" Gompers immediately regretted saying this but was surprised with Bethels response.

"I could talk about it. I've never told anybody anything before but I think I can trust you." She said turning to him. "Well, let me just start by saying that my brother is a hot headed, self centered, arrogant, stubborn, Idiotic jerk that never thinks anything through. So, he was mad at me one time and what he did was just too awful to speak about and I will never forgive him for what he did. I just couldn't believe that he would stoop so low as to… It's just that what he did was just…" Bethel became too frustrated to think of any way to describe what her brother did without saying what he did.

"You can tell me anything you know." Gompers told her. Bethel looked at him, then she looked around to see that there weren't any people there and it didn't seem that anybody would be coming for a while. Bethel got off of her chair and sat on the floor next to Gompers.

"I'll have to tell you from the beginning, and it might get a little confusing, but you'll have to bear with me because I've never actually said what happened to anybody before." Bethel whispers to him. Gompers nodded showing that he understood what she just told him. Then Bethel leaned closer to him and began to tell her goat the forbidden story of why she hated her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again and welcome to the third chapter of "How Gravity Falls". Just to let you know you'll never actually be able to hear Bethel's reason for hating her brother until much, much later on. It's kind of like how on the end of the first episode you get to see that Stanford has a secret door behind the vending machine but they never mention it again until the end of season one when they show you the full extent of the secret within that door. Also I'll be going through the events that happen in the series by episode order starting next chapter and hopefully season two is over by the end of that so I can continue writing. Disclaimer: I still don't own gravity falls because my birthday isn't until next week. On to the words of this book! Ps: I'm going to put ciphers at the end of each chapter just like in the real show!**

* * *

When Bethel had finished telling her story she stood back up and sat on the wooden stool again. It surprised her that telling the story to someone had actually made her feel better, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be infuriated at the mention of her brother anymore. She would still be upset about that. Gompers was a little confused by the way that Bethel had told the story to him. She didn't say who her brother was, she didn't answer any of the questions that he asked when he got confused, and she never said how long ago this had happened. She said it had been a while since it happened but that it still wasn't that long ago, because that exactly how normal people place a time on their stories. Totally. Nothing wrong with the way she told her story at all. From what Gompers did understand in the story it was still awful what he did, the other things that she described were to complex and graphic for him to be able to think about. But he could see the pain in her eyes while she told the story so he got the picture.

"From what I understand, he completely over reacted to what happened between you two. I think that he should just go and jump off a cliff for what he did. Even I'm mad at him now." Gompers said to Bethel.

"Haha, ya he should just go jump off a cliff and die. The world would be a much better place if he did. Then I could laugh at his funeral because nobody else would be there but me." Then Bethel laugh some more at the thought of that. Gompers was a little bit disturbed that she was laughing at that but he was happy that she was feeling better. Bethel stopped laughing when she saw Mabel coming down the stairs.

"I'm sorry that I annoyed you by asking all of those questions." Mabel apologized as she came over to the counter. "I get really curious sometimes. Could we start over?"

"Okay then. Hi I'm Bethel, and you must be Mabel. I've heard some stuff about you. I like your sweater by the way, shooting stars are cool." Bethel said. She decided that she could just start over and forget that anybody even mentioned you know who.

"Oh thanks, I made this sweater myself. I could teach you how to make them later on if you want."

"I would like that." Bethel was glad that she chose not to hold a grudge on what happened. This girl actually seemed pretty nice. The two girls continued talking for a while until they heard dipper screaming upstairs, then Mabel decided to go back up and check on him. Just after that some more tourists came into the shack, giving Bethel something to do in the meantime.

* * *

Mabel had just decided to go down stairs and apologies for what happened with Bethel earlier, leaving dipper alone in the attic. He was only glad that his sister wasn't looking at him when Bethel said that he was her favorite. Mabel would have laughed at him for blushing and teased him about liking her. The younger twin sat on his bed to think about what that girl had looked like. To him, she was beautiful. Her fudge brown hair was shiny smooth and flawless, her caramel eyes sparkled like diamonds, and he thought that her face was indescribably beautiful. He made a shy first impression but it wouldn't be hard for him to bounce back from that. He just needed to make a plan. Dipper realized that the goat had come back into his room.

"Oh, hello goat." Dipper said casually to the goat. "You know that girl at the register seems pretty nice... and pretty pretty. Do you think that I might have a chance with her?" The goat cocked his head at what Dipper said.

"You probably wouldn't know. Your just a goat. Goats don't know a lot of things, heck, you probably cant even understand what I'm saying right now." Dipper said to the goat as laid down on his bed.

_How dare you say that about me. I'm a frucking genius!_ Gompers thought as he ran towards the boys bed. Dipper didn't even notice that the goat had moved when suddenly it bit the corner of the comforter and yanked it out from under him. Dipper screamed as he fell to the floor, he expected the goat to ram him but instead it fled from the room. Exactly three seconds after the goat left Mabel entered the room.

"Dipper why did you scream?" She asked him.

"That stupid goat." Dipper replied as he began to put the comforter back on his bed. Mabel just shrugged and decided that she would fix up her side of the room as well.

* * *

It was about dusk and all of the mystery shack employees had left. Dipper and Mabel had gone to bed at nine which was an hour earlier. Stanford decided not to visit his secret room tonight because he needed to catch up on sleep. Its a shame that he didn't know how close he was to the second journal that day. It was inside of the shack too, but he didn't know that. It wasn't in the shack anymore because it left the same way that it entered, with one of the employees. At the same time that Stanford got into his bed Bethel was settling onto the cardboard floor of her tent house. She glances over to Fiddleford to make sure that he was sleeping. Then she pulled a journal out of the inner pocket of her hoody sweater. The journal had a faded and torn brown/red leather cover and on the front it had a gold plated hand shape with the number two in it. She flips through the journal and stops on one of the pages.

"I know your secret. I know how to stop you. I wont let you hurt them." Bethel said to the page. On that page was an image of an odd looking triangle with one eye, a hat, and bow tie. The odd triangle was in a wheel that had symbols all around it, and the page was riddled with ciphers. "You cant hurt them this time. I'll be here to stop you." Bethel whispered at the page. She closes that journal and places it back in her pocket, then looks in the direction of the mystery shack. "Don't worry," Bethel said towards the shack. "I'll keep you guys safe." Bethel turns away from the shack and closes her eyes. she whispers one last thing before she falls asleep. "I'll keep you all safe."

* * *

**Yroo xzmg hvv svi...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salutations my fellow Gravity Falls lovers. Welcome to the fourth chapter of "How Gravity Falls". I hope that you all are enjoying it almost half as much as you enjoy gravity falls as we all know that gravity falls is the best thing that ever happened. Now, on to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own gravity falls because my birthday hasn't happened yet. It will soon though. Also this is the first chapter with actual gravity falls events in it so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Its been almost a week since the twins arrived and Mabel has already made great friends with Bethel, and has also shown a creepy obsession with boys... Dipper still has some things to work out before he would be ready to talk to Bethel. He was nervous around her and anytime she tried to talk to him he had to come up with some kind of excuse not to so he wouldn't embarrass himself. If Bethel didn't know any better she would have thought that Dipper didn't like her by the way he was acting. But she did know better. So she took no offence to it.

Earlier that day in the shop Dipper went out to go hang up some signs in the woods advertising the mystery shack. When he came back he was acting a little jumpy. Bethel knew that Dipper was normally a bit jumpy, but something had to be up for him to be jumpy like this. So, she decided to go check things out and see what was up. She already had an idea but wanted to be sure of it before jumping to conclusions. She saw Dipper in the living room on the couch reading a book that looked awfully familiar.

"Hey Dipper what's up?" Bethel spoke up. Dipper let out a little yelp while slamming the book shut and quickly shoving it into the inner pocket of his vest, then looking at Bethel with a shocked/surprised look on his face. "Oh, so is that like a diary or a secret journal of some kind?" Bethel asked casually. The shocked/surprised expression on Dipper's face intensified and his eyes widen at her saying this.

"I, uh, I, h-have t-t-to go. Um, r-right n-n-now." After saying that Dipper gets out of his chair, stands there a moment, then darts up the stairs. Dippers reaction to her questions only confirmed that something was up. Bethel decided that this might need some more looking into.

* * *

Dipper ran into the attic and started to pace back and forth. He pulls the journal out of his vest and looks at the torn and faded red/brown leather of the cover. He rubs his thumb across the dusty gold plated six fingered hand on the cover to reveal the number three that was written on it. He was thinking about what Bethel had said to him.

"How could she possibly know about this journal?" Dipper asked himself still pacing back and forth. "She probably doesn't and I'm just over reacting. But what if she does and she just isn't telling me that?" Dipper then quietly growl/shout/sighs to himself about his situation. He looks at the journal a little longer, stopping in front of his bed. "Should I...? No, the journal said not to trust anyone. But she seems nice..." Dipper lets out a large sigh and flops down onto his bed, holding the journal face up on his chest. He continued to think about this. He sighed once more. "I wont tell her until I know that she can be trusted. Who am I kidding, I couldn't tell her now even if I wanted to. I'm to nervous around her." Dipper let out one more sigh before deciding that he would just go and talk about this with his sister. He got off of his bed and slipped the journal into his vest pocket before leaving the room. Upon exiting the room he ran into someone and stumbled back a little. Dipper looks up to see that he ran into Bethel. He immediately looks down and blushes.

"Sorry I didn't see you coming out of the room. I came up here to tell you that your sister said you had something to talk to her about. She's down stairs in the living room." Bethel told him. Then Dipper remembered that the reason he was in the living room was because he was waiting for his sister to get back so he could tell her about the journal.

"Um, th-thank you. I-I'll go and t-talk to her now." Dipper stuttered. He speed walked past her then down the stairs, silently cursing himself for being so scared of talking to her. Bethel smiles as soon as Dipper was out of site.

"I knew it, I was right about that book." Bethel whispers to herself. She walks down the stairs and returns to her work station at the cash register. Looking into the living room where Dipper was telling Mabel about the 'secret' journal, Bethel whispers at an inaudible level "Be careful who you trust with that journal Dipper. People aren't always what they seem." Just after this some tourists entered the shop and Bethel turned her attention to them.

* * *

It was the very next day, Dipper was reviewing a video that he had made while he was following Mabel and her new boyfriend around yesterday. Mabel was outside doing something with the leaf blower. Bethel heard a sound of Mabel in distress and went outside to check on her. She was shocked to see that Mabel's face was being sucked off by a leaf blower.

"Oh my gosh! Mabel!" Bethel shouted as she ran over to her. Bethel turns the leaf blower off and pulls it off of Mabel's face. There was a large dark pink mark on her cheek where the leaf blower was. "Oh, goodness. That looks like it hurt. Mabel are you okay?" Bethel asked Mabel, sounding very concerned.

"Ya I'm fine, its just a little sore. Thanks for pulling the leaf blower off of my face."

"Your welcome. You know, I used to have a friend that used to launch lawn gnomes out of these things. It can do some serious damage." Bethel says nodding to herself.

"Oh, well that sounds like fun."

"Yup." There was a moment of silence. "Welp, got to get back to work so, see you later then." Bethel waves to Mabel as she enters the shack's gift shop. Mabel entered the shack through a different door and goes up to her room. A few seconds after Mabel gets there Dipper enters so he can tell his sister that her boyfriend is a zombie.

* * *

Mabel and 'Norman' went out into the woods so they could be alone for a while. Sadly for them, they weren't alone like they thought they were. Bethel had followed them the whole way there, and she was watching them the whole time too. They were talking the whole time about how wonderful the other person and how charming each other seemed and blah blah blah. Bethel almost threw up in her mouth, all that mushy talk about _how much they loooovved each other _made her want to gag. But now that they were alone in the middle of the forest Bethel wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened.

"Finally, we're alone." Mabel smiled.

"Yes, alone..." Was it just Bethel or was that a threatening tone in his voice. They both just stood there a moment while Mabel moved to face Norman. Norman sighs and looks down at his feet, as if he were thinking about something. Then he looks back up at Mabel.

"Uh, Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's... there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Norman says to her, gripping the zipper to his sweater.

"Oh Norman, you can tell me anything." Mabel looks like she's hopeful for something as she says this to him.

"Alright. Just, just don't freak out, okay? Just keep an open mind, be cool." When Norman finished saying this he begins to unzip his sweater. And then he, OH MY GOSH! NORMAN IS A BUNCH OF GNOMES! WHAT THE FRUCK IS GOING ON?! Apparently Mabel was thinking the same thing because when she noticed this her facial expression was one of shock. "Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?" Asked the gnome on the top. Mabel palms her forehead and slides down onto the stump that she had been standing in front of.

"Of course this is weird you idiot! She thought that you were a normal teenager, or at least a vampire. You are five gnomes standing on top of each other pretending to be one person, and if that's not the definition of weird then I don't know what is." Bethel inaudibly whispers at them from the tree she was hiding behind.

"Right, I'll explain. So! We're gnomes, first off. Get that one outta the way." The gnome on top continues. "I'm Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason, and... I'm sorry, I always forget your name." Jeff said to the gnome who was supposed to be the left foot.

"Shmebulock." The left foot gnome responded. Jeff snapped his fingers.

"Shmebulock! Yes! Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been lookin' for a new queen! Right, guys?" Jeff asked the rest of the gnomes. They all responded by reaching towards Mabel and saying 'queen' a few times over. "Heh! So what do you say?" Jeff asked her. He tapped his foot twice on one of the other gnomes head and they all moved into the one kneed proposal position. "Will you join us in holy matri-gnome-y? Matri...matri-_mo_-ny! Blah! Can't talk today!" Jeff says to Mabel. Mabel stands back up to respond.

"Look...I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but...I'm a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's like, 'what'? Yikes..." As Mabel told them this, Jeff's face became disappointed.

"We understand. We'll never forget you, Mabel." He said to her. Mabel smiled. Then Jeff said, "Because we're gonna kidnap you." Mabel's face became shocked.

"Whu?" Mabel shouted while the gnomes tackled her to the ground. "No, let go of me! DIPPER!" Mabel called as the gnomes dragged her deeper into the woods.

"I need to go find Dipper." Bethel told herself as she watched the gnomes drag Mabel to their hideout.

* * *

**...yvxzfhv hsv'h evib tllw zg srwrmt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greeting fellow fanfictioneers, and welcome to the fifth chapter of "How Gravity Falls". Please enjoy this next chapter which is dedicated to all of you just like the rest of this book. Disclaimer: Sadly I wont be getting gravity falls for my birthday so I don't own it...**

* * *

Dipper was driving the golf cart from the mystery shack very fast through the woods. He had no clue where he should be looking. Then he saw Bethel waving him down. He suddenly breaks, causing the golf cart to skid forward about twenty, feet dragging a large wave of gravel along with it. The cart stops just inches away from her.

"Bethel have you seen Mabel? She's in trouble!" Dipper franticly asked her. Bethel was impressed with how much he cared for his sister. If only her brother was like that...

"Ya, I know that she's in trouble. She was just dragged off to some place deep in the wood. I could take you there, I'm bad at giving directions." Bethel said to him. Dipper looks at her for half a second more.

"Okay, you can drive. Hurry get in!" Dipper told her as he scooted into the passenger seat. The second Bethel sat down she floored it, and Dipper almost fell out of the cart.

"Sorry Dipper, you might want to buckle in." She tells him as he climbs back into the seat. With both of them buckled up, Bethel went speeding through the forest so fast that Dipper was scared for his life. If they crashed at this speed the cart would be obliterated and they would both die. Every time she turned the cart it almost tipped over. Dipper was gripping the edge of his seat for dear life while Bethel sped through the forest. Suddenly the cart went down a very steep hill and Bethel turned the cart sideways as it skidded to a stop at the bottom. Dipper and Bethel jumped out of the cart as Dipper noticed that Mabel was being held to the ground by a bunch of gnomes.

"What the _heck _is going on here?" Dipper questions. A gnome runs past and hisses at them. Bethel glares at it and it runs away.

"Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" Mabel tells him. Then some of the gnomes pulled on her hair. "Hair! Hair! Hair!"

"Gnomes? Huh, I was _way_ off." Dipper says to himself. He then pulls the journal out of his vest and read a page aloud. "Gnomes, little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses, unknown." Bethel taps on his shoulder and points to his sister, which is now tied to the ground.

"Hey, hey! Let go of my sister!" Dipper says as he walks over to Jeff. Jeff turns around to look at Dipper.

"Oh! Ha ha...Hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?" Jeff tells Dipper, then turns to Mabel as he asked her the question.

"You guys are butt faces!" Mabel yells before one of the gnomes covers her mouth.

"Give her back right now, or else!" Dipper threatens Jeff, pointing a shovel at him. Bethel just stood back and watched everything, this was a sibling thing and she didn't feel the need to get involved.

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-" Jeff was interrupted by Dipper tossing him away using the shovel. "Waa, hey!" Jeff stumbled out of a bush shaking his head. Dipper was to busy cutting his sister loose to hear Jeff telling him not to do anything with Mabel. Bethel had already gotten back into the drivers seat as Dipper and Mabel got into the back.

"Seatbelt." Dipper tells Mabel as he buckles himself in. "Also you might want to hold on to something." Dipper says to his sister as he tightly grips the edges of his seat.

"What do you-" Mabel was cut off by the sound of the carts revving engine and the sudden speed which caused her to be pressed back into her seat. Bethel swerved the cart as soon as they got over the steep hill and it nearly tipped over. Mabel screamed and clung to her brother. Every time Bethel turned or hit a bump Mabel would scream and tighten her grip on her brother. Then she noticed that her brothers face was turning blue so she loosened her grasp, then her brother gasped for air.

"Bethel, why are we going so fast?" Mabel asked.

"Ya, did you see there little legs? Those suckers are tiny." He says turning to his sister. Then Dipper notices something out of the corner of his eye. He looks behind the cart and sees a giant made of gnomes chasing after them. "Bethel drive faster!" Dipper suddenly shouted. Mabel looks behind the cart as well and sees why Dipper wanted Bethel to drive faster.

"Bethel hurry up!" Mabel shouts as well. Bethel looks back at them.

"This is as fast as the cart will go, I cant speed up." She tells them, looking up at the giant gnome monster. "But maybe I can slow them down." She says to herself. She looks at Dipper with a serious look on her face. "Dipper, I need you to take the wheel."

"Wait, what?!" Dipper looks confused and scared. Bethel pulls Dipper out of the back seat and places him next to her, allowing the cart to almost crash into a tree. Mabel screamed as Bethel steadied the cart.

"Dipper take the wheel!" Bethel shouts at him. Dipper grabs the wheel of the cart as Bethel lets go and starts to climb out of the drivers seat. Dipper scoots into the drivers seat as Bethel climbs onto the roof of the cart.

"Bethel, what are doing?! Get back in the cart!" Dipper shouted at her, yanking on her pant leg. Bethel smacked Dippers hand off of her leg and stands on the roof of the cart.

"Dipper drive closer to the tree line." She instructed. Dipper drives the cart a little closer to the trees and Bethel edges toward the side of the roof nearest to them. "Got it." She says as she snaps a tree branch off of one of the trees they passed. "Dipper, you can pull away from the trees now, I got what I needed!" Dipper starts driving in the middle of the dirt road again.

"Bethel! What are you doing!?" Dipper asked her a second time.

"You'll see, Dipper slow the cart down, I need you to get closer to the gnomes." She tells him.

"What?! Are you crazy!?" He asked her, sounding shocked and scared.

"Dipper, just do it. Trust me." She says, looking over the edge of the roof at Dipper. Reluctantly, he slows the cart down and the gnomes start catching up with them.

"I hope you know what your doing Bethel." Dipper says to her as the gnomes get closer to the cart. He looks up to see what Bethel is doing just as she jumps off the roof of the cart. He watches in shock as Bethel tackles the lumbering gnome giant with a large stick. She strikes the tower of gnomes strait through the middle with her stick and they fall in half. Dipper stops the cart and looks back at her.

"Dipper, go! Leave as fast as can! Get away while their down!" Bethel shouts at him. Mabel jumps into the passenger seat and stomps the gas pedal so it was up against the floor. The cart sped away as Bethel beat gnomes with a stick. Eventually the gnomes started chasing them again but by that time they were very close to the mystery shack. The gnomes started attacking them and knocked over a tree in the failed attempt to smash the cart, which almost almost got hit by the falling tree. Dipper and Mabel crashed outside of the shack. They almost had there backs against the wall, and the gnome giant stopped ten feet away from them.

"It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" Jeff shouts down to them, pointing at Mabel. Dipper flips through his journal and looks at the page about gnomes.

"There's gotta be a way out of this." He says to himself. Mabel looks around and sees the leaf blower. Suddenly she remembers what Bethel had say earlier that day. She steps forward and looks up at the gnomes.

"I gotta do it." She says to Dipper.

"What? Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?"

"Trust me."

"What?"

"Dipper, just this once! Trust me!" Mabel shouts. Dipper nodded and stepped back. "All right, Jeff. I'll marry you" She says, now looking back up at the gnomes.

"Hot dog!" Jeff says starting to climb down the tower of gnomes. "Help me down there, Jason! Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot there we go. Watch those fingers, Mike." Now on the ground, Jeff walks over to Mabel and slips a crystal quartz ring onto her finger. "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!" He tells Mabel, starting to walk away.

"You may now kiss the bride" Mabel says to him, smiling wide at what she was about to do.

"Well, don't mind if I do!" Jeff turns around and makes a kissing face. Then Mabel grabs the leaf blower and turns it on in reverse. "Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! What's goin' on?!" Jeff asked as he starts being sucked into the leaf blower. Then he gets caught in it.

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel says as she intensifies the sucking power of the blower. "This is for breaking my heart!" She shouts as Jeff's face becomes slightly distorted from the sucking power of the blower.

"Ow! My face!" Jeff screams out of the leaf blower.

"And this is for messing with my brother!" She says, pointing the leaf blower at the gnome giant. Then she looks at Dipper. "Would you like to do the honors?" Dipper nods. Then they both count down. "Three, two, one!" They push the switch forward and Jeff launches out of the leaf blower at the tower of gnomes, blowing the giant into pieces. Jeff flies off into the distance while gnomes fall from the sky, then scurry back into the forest. Mabel apologized to Dipper for not taking his advice but he says that it was fine because she saved them with the leaf blower. They gave each other an awkward sibling hug and went into the shack where their Gruncle Stan let them pick out one item for free. After picking their stuff out, Dipper and Mabel went up stairs and into there rooms.

"Oh my gosh, what about Bethel?! She could still be back there." Dipper suddenly exclaimed.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure she's fine." Mabel assures her brother.

"I hope that your right."

* * *

Gompers is running through the woods. He heard from the gnomes that they injured Bethel. He looks around and sniffs the air, she was near. Gompers followed the scent and found Bethel half hidden under a bush. He dragged her out from under it so he could see if she was as badly injured as they said she was. Her left arm had three large gash marks and shredded skin on the upper part of it, and her right leg looked like it was broken and the ankle was twisted. She also had scratch marks varying in size all over the rest of her body. Gompers came near her face and felt that her breath was faint. He placed himself in her arms so he could help keep her warm, it was going to be cold that night. The sun had already set and the chilling air was beginning to settle in. Bethel shivers and pulls Gompers closer to her. Her eyes were shut tight as she lies there in pain. Feeling very tired, she lets the world around her fade to silence.

* * *

**hrovmxv rh yorhh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six, what what! Nothing really exciting I'm just happy that people are actually looking forward to what I'm typing. It gives me a sense of purpose. Enough about my feelings, now on to the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

It was the day after the gnome incident and Bethel had just come to work. She was leaning on the counter next to the register when Mabel saw her and ran into the room.

"Oh my gosh Bethel, your still alive." Mabel shouted, running over to Bethel with her arms wide open. She jumps up and clings to Bethel's stomach with a tight hug. Bethel winced in pain when Mabel did this, but she didn't notice.

"Of course I'm alive Mabel." Bethel said returning the hug. "Those silly little gnomes couldn't knock me down even if they tried." She told her.

"I hope they don't come back." Mabel says as she lets go of Bethel.

"Oh, I have a feeling that they won't." She said, smiling at Mabel. "Besides they would have to be very stupid to return after the thing you did with the leaf blower."

"How do you know about the leaf blower?" Mabel asked her, looking confused.

"Let's just say that a little goat told me." Bethel looks over to Gompers who bahs in response. They both laugh. Dipper was out in the hall outside of the entrance to the gift shop and heard their laughter. When he looks inside to see who his sister was laughing with, he ran towards Bethel and hugs her in the same manner as Mabel did. Once again, Bethel winced from pain. But no one noticed.

"Bethel you're alive! I was so worried." Dipper says to her, sounding overjoyed. Bethel hugged him back and Dipper smiled even more.

"Of course she's alive silly, those stupid little gnomes couldn't knock her down even if they tried." Mabel's tells him. Bethel smiles at her and messes up her hair, and Mabel pokes her arm in response. Bethel winced again when Mabel did this, but people seem to be oblivious today.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Dipper says to Bethel as he releases her from the hug.

"Hey this is the first time you've casually talked to me and didn't stutter." She tells him. He slightly blushes when she says this.

"Ya, I guess it is." He says, looking up at Bethel.

"Hey, maybe this means that you could start talking to me more often." Bethel tells him.

"Ya, I love talking with you!" He responded cheerfully. Then he and Bethel laugh while Mabel gave Dipper an 'oooh, you're in looooooove' face.

"Hey, well me and Dipper have to go do something so we'll come back later." Mabel says, while grabbing her brother's arm and pulling him toward the door.

"Okay, talk to you later then." Bethel tells them as Mabel pulls Dipper around the corner and up the stairs. Dipper waved goodbye to Bethel as Mabel pulled him out of site. She dragged her twin up into the attic and shut the door.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! Dipper! You like Bethel! Oh my gosh!" Mabel screamed while jumping up and down.

"Mabel be quiet." Dipper said, covering his sister's mouth. "I don't like her, I just enjoy her company. Besides, I think that anyone who can tackle a giant made of gnomes is pretty cool to be around." Dipper tells his sister.

"Hey, there she is now." Mabel says to him pointing out the window. Dipper ran over to the window and looked out.

"Where? I don't see her."

"Haha, you like her. You like her." Mabel taunted while pointing at her brother. Dipper blushed dark pink and pulled his pine tree hat down so it would cover his face. He sat on his bed and looked down. Mabel flops down on her own bed and laughs some more.

"Hey, don't worry dipping sauce. It's all right, I won't tell her or anything. Your secret is safe with me." She tells her brother once she stops laughing.

"Thanks, you won't tell anyone?" Dipper asked, looking up at his sister.

"Not a soul. I'm still gonna tease you though."

"Ya, I know." He says to her. Then he thought of something. "Hey, do you remember when we first came here and you said that Bethel looked almost exactly like you?"

"Ya, why?" Mabel asked, a little confused.

"She looks nothing like you at all."

"Ya, your right. She looks nothing like me. You know how it is when you first meet someone and you can swear they look exactly like you or somebody else you know then as you get to know them you realize that that isn't true at all and they look nothing like you or whoever it is that you said they looked like."

"Yup." Was the only thing that Dipper could say to respond to what his sister just said.

* * *

Stanford was walking through the halls of the mystery shack after a tour and decided that maybe he would check on Bethel. She didn't need much checking up on, unlike Wendy who needed constant attention to be sure that she wouldn't leave. He walked to the door of the gift shop, where Bethel was working that day, and leaned on the door frame to see how she was doing. Bethel was leaning against the wall behind the register, rubbing her arm with a pained look on her face. A customer called for her to come over so he could ask her a question about an item. She opened her eyes and got off the wall, then she started to walk toward the customer. She was trying to walk anyways, she had a really bad limp in her right leg and her foot looked a little crooked. After Bethel returned to the register Stanford approached her.

"Look kid, I'm no doctor. But I don't think that your foot should be in that position." He tells Bethel, pointing at her foot. "I think you should get that looked at."

"No. I don't need anything. It'll heal on its own." She responds, rubbing her arm. She was trying to hide the pained look that was on her face as she said this.

"Your obviously in pain and are also in no condition to work. So I'll have Wendy cover the register for you, while I drive you to the hospital." He tells her as he goes to the phone so he could call Wendy.

"I'm fine, and I don't do hospitals." She says to him as she tries to stand up.

"I don't care if you have nightmares about doctors; I'm taking you to the hospital, end of story." He tells her sternly. Seeing that there was no way out of this, Bethel silently admits defeat and leans back onto the wall. A few moments after Stanford hung up the phone, Wendy shows up and takes her place at the cash register. Then Bethel follows Stanford to his car, where they were silent for most of the drive. Then Stanford spoke up.

"So, what happened to you?"

"I… um, I fell out of a tree." She tells him, then she looks out the window. Stanford gave her a skeptical look. The car was full of silence again. They arrived at the Gravity Falls memorial hospital before anyone spoke again.

"What is it a memorial for?" Bethel asked.

"The time they lost deciding whether or not it should be a memorial hospital. Now let's get you in there so they can fix your leg." Stanford tells her as he shuts his door. Then he goes over to her side so he could help her walk but she starts to limp away from him.

"I can walk on my own, I don't need help." She grumbled. Stanford just shrugged and walk along with her. They came into the emergency room, knowing very well that it would be empty, and approached the counter. Stanford got paper work and they both had to wait until a doctor showed up. So it might take awhile before anything actually happens.

* * *

Back at the mystery shack the twins were sweeping the floor. They were both worried about Bethel. She didn't seem injured when they saw her this morning, or is it that they just didn't notice? Either way they were worried about her.

"I hope that she's okay." Dipper tells his sister.

"She's fine. Bethel is one tough cookie, you should know that by now. Besides if it didn't bother her that much then it can't bad."

"I hope your right."

* * *

In the emergency room, Bethel was very worried. She knew what they would say when they looked at her leg, and her arm. And she also had a concussion that she hadn't told anyone about. That would certainly land her in a wheel chair if they didn't have her stay overnight, which they would. Not to mention that she lost a lot of blood and was feeling a little light headed. Their gonna have to take a blood sample to see what blood type she had. What would they see in her blood though? "_I should stop thinking about this". _Bethel mentally told herself.

"Okay I'm here." A doctor announced as he comes through the door.

"Okay. Hi." Bethel says turning to the doctor.

"Which one of you needs medical attention?" The doctor asked.

"That would be me." She tells him.

"Okay then, come on let's get you looked at. The doctor tells her, motioning her towards the door. _"Here we go."_ Bethel thinks to herself as she enters the examination room.

* * *

**dlfmwh svzo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there peoples who watch Gravity Falls. Welcome to the seventh chapter of "How Gravity Falls". Sorry that the last chapter was boring but hey life is boring sometimes. Also, sorry about how long it took for me to update this chapter and about how short it is but school has started for me recently and I'll try really hard to stay on top of this and everything else but that may be difficult seeing as I am a junior in high school… Anywho, chapter seven here we come! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Bethel woke up and looked around franticly. When she jumped up to look around her something (a goat) fell to the floor. She looks down to see a goat flailing its legs in an attempt to get back on its feet. After seeing this she remembers where she was. Despite it being dark, she recognized the carpet under the flopping goat. She was in the mystery shack. Wait, in the mystery shack? How did she get into the living room of the mystery shack, and why was she sleeping on the couch?

"What time is it?" She asked herself quietly while thinking about everything else. Bethel walks into the kitchen to look at the clock and sees that it is three thirty in the morning. She rubs her eyes and returns to the living room. Seating herself on the couch again she turned to her goat, who was now on his feet. "Gompers why are we at the mystery shack?" She asked him.

"From what I know, Stanford said that you can stay here now since you didn't have a home." He answered, starting a whispered conversation.

"How does he know that?"

"Well, I think that you told him that yesterday when he tried to drive you home from the hospital, so he let you stay here."

"Oh, why don't I remember this?"

"Well… you see, yesterday at the hospital, this is what I heard anyways, you kind of broke some of the nurses that tried to help snap your foot back in place, and they drugged you so you would be calm.

"I did warn them. I said 'you might want to put me to sleep before you do this' but they didn't listen." Bethel tells him as she begins to remember some of the events from yesterday.

"Ya but the thing was that's all they had to do, your arm was just really sore and your foot wasn't in the right place, everything else was fine." Gompers says to her, sounding a bit concerned.

"Well, I'm a fast healer. I've told you that before." She tells him as she lies back down.

"It still blows my mind though."

"I know it does." She says as she rolls over on the couch. "You can sleep on the floor if you want but I think that the couch is pretty comfy." She jokingly says to Gompers. He shakes his head, smiling, then he jumps up on the couch next to her. Then they both go back to sleep.

* * *

Down in the secret room Stanford was wishing he could sleep. He was worried about some things. He was too busy thinking to even try and sleep. Mostly he was thinking about how he could possibly find even one of the other journals, but there was something else too. When he took Bethel to the hospital yesterday, she had to have a blood test so they could start a medical history for her, since she didn't have one. When the results came back the first time, they both thought that maybe it was a mistake, but when it came back the second time and it was the same, it was a little concerning. The doctor simply ignored it and wrote down what the blood type was and things that he had to write to fill out the paper, which had nothing to do with the results of the test that concerned Stanford. What concerned him was that the results said she was dead for at least three hours the night before. But that's just not possible, to be dead that long and then come back alive. Stanford shook his head. He has more important things to think about. It probably was just a mistake like they said it was. He looks at the journal that was on the desk in front of him and picked it up.

"I need to focus. The other journals are around here somewhere. I can feel it." He flips through the pages in the journal and stops on a page with a map of the gravity falls forest. "I feel like their right under my nose. Ha, but that impossible."

* * *

Dipper was up in the attic reading his journal; his sister was asleep in her bed. He was wondering the same thing about the journals, but it wasn't as important to him. He was just curious about the author. When he found out who that was, then he could worry about everything else. For now he needed to read through the entire journal and check for hints and clues about the author, then he could wonder about other things. He was glad that Bethel was okay, but he felt like there was something that Gruncle Stan wasn't telling him. He seemed a little concerned when he came back from the hospital with Bethel. _"Gosh, I hope she's okay." _Dipper thought to himself. He pulled his attention back to the journal and read a few sentences before becoming side tracked again. _"What if the gnomes poisoned her and she's dying but there's nothing they can do about it because it's some kind of special poison that they've never seen before?"_ He shook the thought from his head. _"She's probably fine, I'm just over thinking it like I always do."_ He continued to read his journal, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**Mvcg xszkgvi: NpTfxpvg'h K.L.E. "Ovtvmw lu gsv tlyyovdlmpvi"!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight time! Sorry I took so long to update but school and meh. Also I was up all night researching things about Gravity Falls so now I know basically everything about it and I did it just for this book so you should thank me for that. Anyways, this chapter is the Gobblewonker but with a bit of a twist, that meaning you might see MkGuckets point of view. And by 'might' I mean this chapter will be mostly in MkGuckets point of view. And the entirety of the next chapter as well with the exception of three or so sentences. So, on to the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

It was the morning after Bethel went to the hospital, and everybody was tired except for Mabel. She was the only one who got a full night of sleep. Dipper woke up at eight because Mabel woke him up at seven thirty when she woke up. He tried to fall back asleep, and failed. Shortly after six in the morning Stanford left the secret room and went into his actual room to rest for a while. As the pines family awakened, they could smell an aroma coming from their kitchen down stairs. Bethel had woken up at seven that morning and decided to make breakfast for them. Dipper and Mabel were already downstairs at the kitchen table when Stanford woke up. He wasn't sure what to think of her making breakfast for them, but he didn't really care because it was pretty good. After they finished their breakfast they all left to go fishing. For some reason Dipper and Mabel had to wear blind folds… Bethel was lying on the couch.

"This is boring." She said to nobody in particular.

"Of course this is boring," Gompers tells her from under her chair. "They left you here to watch the house while they went fishing. It wasn't supposed to be fun."

"I know that. But it's still boring."

"Oh well, life is boring some times. You just have to deal with it."

"I wonder how MkGuckets doing right now."

"Wasn't he going to be at the lake today too?"

**MkGuckets P.O.V**

* * *

I was laughing almost insanely as I rolled around on the floor. This plan was brilliant! How could I have not thought of this before? It was so obvious, my son is a fisher! Of course he would love something like this. Bethel was such a friend to draw a sea monster for me. I might be able to pull this off! Nobody pays attention to me anymore, with the exception of Bethel. Is she my friend? I'm not sure of that, I haven't trusted anyone since… Oh wait! I have to get the boat into position! Since nobody pays attention to me it wasn't that hard to put the boat were it was supposed to go without being noticed. Now to put the act on…

"I seen it!" I shout as I shove to people aside. "I seen it again!" Then I destroyed some stuff and slapped a sandwich out of some guys hand (I did that for fun) on the way over to my son. "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker!" I screamed as I shook someone. "Come quick before it scrapdoodles away!" Then I did a little jig of grave danger.

"Aw, he's doing a happy jig." Said a little girl. I grabbed the girl and shook her as I yelled.

"Noo! It's a jig of grave danger!" Then my son rushed over and started to spray me with a water bottle.

"Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, dad!" He yells at me. It's sad to say but the only time he even notices me is when I bother his customers.

"But I've got proof this time by guppity!" I grabbed my sons arm and dragged him over to the boat. "Behold!" I gestured towards the boat "It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like," I looked around and then saw Stanford "Like this gentleman right here!" I pointed at him. We both know each other but act like we don't. Stanford just looked confused, but he always seemed to be confused the way I remember it. "It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! You gotta believe me!" I shouted desperately. I could tell that I was losing their attention already. Then a police man standing in a boat near me spoke.

"Attention all units, we've got ourselves a crazy old man." Then everyone started laughing at me. I just walked away muttering my own brand of profanity. I should have known that this wouldn't work. Nobody ever pays attention to me, not even that one time when I… Hey wait, what are those kids talking about over there? Wait a minute, did they just say they were going to hunt the sea monster? Oh yay! Somebody believed me! I'm gonna get some attention! I better go and get the machine ready. But first…

* * *

"…And we are going to find that Gobblewonker!" Dipper jeered. Then he turned to his sister and they began to chant.

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" Suddenly MkGucket came and started to chant with them. But then they stopped, so he left. Then they embarked on their journey, and immediately turned around to get sunscreen.

* * *

Oh, they're only getting sunscreen. I thought that maybe they had second thoughts since I tried to join in on their little monster chant but hey, who doesn't need sunscreen? Welp, I better start rowing my way over to that island. Them with their fancy motor boat are going to get there before I do anyways so I may as well have a head start.

* * *

**Szevm'g gihgvw zmblmv vevi hrmxv dszg NpTfxpvg?**


End file.
